


Spike the Vampire Slayer

by PaganBaby



Series: Spike the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adult content and language, Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-14
Updated: 2003-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganBaby/pseuds/PaganBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe.  Spike is the Slayer, and Buffy is the vamp who gets under his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea always amused me. I've read a few fanfics like this but there doesn't seem to be very many of them. 
> 
> This takes place some time in early season 5. Some things happened a little differently in this story. Joyce got sick, but she recovered. Buffy and Angel were the evil duo who came to town in season 2, and Drusilla is the souled vampire who captured Spike's heart.
> 
> * Thanks to Spikepet for beta'ing me!  
> ** Thanks to ZaraStar and Magz for the beautiful banners!
> 
> Joss and ME own everything, I'm only borrowing them. Don't sue.

 

Spike Summers walked alone through the cemetery, twirling a stake idly between his fingers. 

"I should be home in bed, or studying for my Psych test tomorrow -- which I'm probably going to fail," he thought aloud. "Or I could be spending time with my girlfriend. What do I get to do instead? I get to walk around cemeteries all night hunting demons, who are staying away in droves by the way… They could at least make this not a huge waste of my time and show up..." He halted, hearing a metallic, grating sound.

Buffy lit up a cigarette with her trusty Zippo as she came out from behind a nearby tree. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of mental illness, luv." The blonde vamp smirked.

Spike sighed and looked heavenward, silently praying for the strength not to dust her. "Yeah, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, her smirk faltering. "Look, I don't have time for this, Buffy," he said wearily, turning and walking away. "I'm going to finish patrolling and go home to bed. The witty banter portion of the evening will have to be postponed."

Buffy had been a thorn in his side ever since the Initiative put that chip in her head. He couldn't stake her because she was "a helpless creature". Yeah, right. It was hard to be one of the good guys sometimes.

Buffy began following him, staying a few steps behind. _'The better to watch that sweet ass of his!'_ she thought with a wolfish smile. He had the kind of ass she would like to eat lunch off of, or make her lunch. She definitely would love to take a bite out of it. 

She couldn't get the bloody Slayer out of her head. Ever since that revelatory dream she'd had -- she was in love with him, she wanted him, in every way, location and position. She knew he hadn't had much sexual experience. Her soulful bint of a Grandsire, Drusilla, was his first. And that couldn't have been very good, considering what a broody, frigid bitch Dru became after the re-souling. 

Next was that one-night stand college girl she saw him talking to in the quad the day she found -- and lost -- the Gem of Amarra. _'Stupid chit. How could she fuck the Slayer and just toss him aside like garbage?'_ Buffy shook her head and continued to undress him with her eyes. _'And now he's with Samantha bloody Smith, formerly of the Initiative. That white bread piece of shit. She's just so bleedin' perfect, isn't she? There's another word for that -- BORING! The Slayer can't be satisfied with her, he's probably only with her because he thinks that's what he **should** want.'_

Why he insisted on trying to be like everyone else was beyond Buffy's understanding. _'He's special, he's not like every other stupid sod on the planet, bumbling through life. He should be -- '_

"Will you stop following me!?!" Spike yelled, breaking Buffy's chain of thought. "Isn't there anything else you can be doing besides bothering me?" 

Buffy pretended to give it serious thought, rubbing her chin theatrically. "Ummm... no." She smirked, pleased with her joke. 

He hated that smug look. Made him want to wipe it off her face. "I'm going home," he said tiredly as he walked towards the front gates.

"Aw, c'mon, Slayer! Don't leave so soon. I'm sure there are some nasties about. Where's your spunk?" She grinned.

He stopped and turned back in her direction. "I don't care. I'm tired. I have class in the morning. I'm going home to bed."

"What? No sleep over with Wonder Bread? No sweet, Aryan lovemaking tonight?" she couldn't resist asking.

"That is _none_ of your business!" Spike answered hotly, the color rising in his cheeks.

Buffy smiled and stalked over to him. "Trouble in paradise?" She was only a foot away, looking into his stunning blue eyes. "Too much for the girl, are you? Or is it that she is such a _good_ girl that she won't do certain things for you? I bet she won't even go down on you. Ain't that right?" She made a disapproving clucking sound with her tongue. 

"Every chit should know how to suck her man off, good and proper." She moved in closer. Spike was completely still, his shock at her words evident in his stiff posture and stunned expression. "Take me, 'frinstance. I'd suck on that luscious cock of yours till you screamed and begged me to stop -- then I'd keep sucking and licking till you couldn't remember your own name. I'd milk you till I got every last delicious drop o' cum out of your body. Next best thing to blood, it is, so tasty..." Her voice was silk, surrounding him, sliding decadently over his skin. 

Buffy smiled wider when she smelled his sudden and potent arousal, it was intoxicating. _'Yes!'_ "Over a hundred years experience here, luv. I'm quite skilled at things you never even imagined." She leaned in to kiss his soft, soft lips.

Spike suddenly came out of his stupor. "Get away from me!" He pushed her hard, sending her flying to land on her back ten feet away. "You're disgusting! _Never_ talk to me like that again or I swear I'll dust you! Chip or no chip! You're filth! You make me sick!" 

Buffy sat up. Inwardly, she felt as if he tore her heart out. She loved him so much and he had nothing but contempt and hatred for her. She wanted to weep and beg him to give her a chance. That was the old her, Elizabeth the Bloody Awful Poet, Love's Bitch. Outwardly, she kept up her Big Bad persona that she'd worked so hard to perfect. She smiled at him lasciviously, running her tongue behind her teeth and chuckling. "Now, Slayer, take it easy. Wha's tha matter, did I get you all hot and bothered?"

He looked at her with disgust. "Ugh! In your dreams! You're a disgusting pig! I'd never, ever touch you in a million years!" He turned and walked at a brisk pace out of the cemetery.

When he was out of sight, Buffy allowed a small sob to escape her throat, her eyes welling up with unshed tears. "Stupid bloody Slayer... wouldn't know a good thing if it came up and bit him on the ass." She picked herself up and dusted herself off. With some effort, she got herself under control again. "Not gonna make me fuckin' cry!"

She walked slowly back into her crypt in defeat, replaying the scene with him over in her mind again and again. "I know I got to him, I could _smell_ it." She shuddered at the remembrance and felt a flood of wetness between her legs.

"Buffy? Is that you?" an all too familiar voice whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Bugger." She didn't think he would still be here. "Yes. It's me," she said with irritation.

Riley came out from his hiding place in the shadows of the crypt. He smiled dumbly. “Phew! I thought you might be that stupid Slayer. He’s still got it in for me, you know!”

“Yeah, you’re number one on his list all right,” she said sarcastically. 

Buffy really had to question her own decision making skills sometimes. Taking up with Riley had seemed like a good idea several months ago. She met him at a demon bar near the US/Mexico border. He was tall, broad-shouldered, good-looking (in a boy next door kind of way), recently vamped (so he was malleable) and he was dumb as a post. He was always horny and eager to please, he fawned over her constantly. He was perfect for getting over Angel, who dumped her for a sodding Chaos Demon, of all things. That did things to a girl’s self-esteem. But putting up with Riley and his incessant nattering proved to be more trouble than it was worth. He was an idiot.

“I thought you were heading for greener pastures an’ all that, what’re you still doing here?” Buffy took off her leather duster and draped it over her chair.

“Well, I started to, but…" He walked over to her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek and neck. “I just couldn’t leave --*kiss*-- without --*kiss*-- saying goodbye one --*kiss*-- more time.” He gave her his 'Ravish Me' look. 

_‘Oh, what the hell!’_ Buffy thought. _‘He’s a good fuck, if nothin’ else, and I could go for one of those right about now.’_

“Well then, pet, by all means, let’s give you a proper Bon Voyage party.”

“Ooooh! French! You know what that does to me, Blondie Bear!” he exclaimed, sweeping Buffy off her feet and hurrying to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by ZaraStar and Magz

 

Spike was disturbed by the incident with Buffy. 

How dare she say things like that to him! He should have done himself and the world a favor by dusting her evil ass. There was a part of him that was _very_ interested and intrigued by Buffy's little speech... But he couldn't allow himself to even acknowledge it, it would be WRONG to get turned on by her! He pushed the forbidden thoughts away into the dark recesses of his mind as he walked into his house.

The house was empty. His mother and Dawn went to visit his Aunt Marie in San Diego for a few days. Spike hated being alone. As a Slayer, he felt isolated from the rest of the world, but he felt better when his family and friends surrounded him. He walked upstairs to his room to get ready for bed. 

He was startled to see his girlfriend Sam sitting on his bed. She was smiling at him and wearing a sexy white negligee. Burning candles were placed throughout the room, creating a romantic atmosphere. 

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He smiled happily, pleased by her surprise.

She stood and walked over to him, giving him a kiss. "I thought it was a shame that you'd be all alone in this big old house." She put her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist. "Thought you might like a little company." She finished by kissing him more deeply.

_'This is nice,'_ Spike thought as they kissed. _'Sam's beautiful and she cares about me -- it's... nice.'_

The devilish part of his brain butted in, _'It should be better than **nice**! You don't love her, she's not what -- or who -- you really want!'_ Spike forced those thoughts away to concentrate on his girlfriend.

Sam started to lead him to the bed. 

"Wait. I want to go clean up and get ready for bed first." He kissed her hand and grinned. "A stinky Slayer makes for a cranky girlfriend." 

Sam smiled back. "Okay, but don't be long..." she said, batting her eyes at him.

"You could... always join me for a shower... To conserve water, of course." He looked at her from under his lashes, shyly. He was nervous about suggesting that. He'd never showered with anyone before, but it had always been a fantasy for him. It always looked so hot when people did it in the movies. That talk with Buffy had him thinking of all the things he wanted to try, not that he'd admit that she was the inspiration.

"No, you go ahead. I already showered before you got home. I'm squeaky clean!" She laughed. "I'll be here waiting for you."

He tried not to let his disappointment show. _'Getting clean isn't the point!'_ his mind screamed. "Good. Okay. Won't be long." 

Spike left the bedroom and went in the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, he shed his clothes and stepped in the shower. 

_'Why didn't Sam want to join me? It could have been fun. Right now, we could be… '_ He was getting hard thinking about all the fun things he wanted to try. Pressing her against the tiled wall, one of her legs hooked over his hip. Driving into her. His hand strayed down to stroke his cock. _'Wait a minute. Sam's waiting in bed for me. Save it for her.'_

He quickly finished cleaning his body and washing his sun-bleached hair. He briefly considered walking into the bedroom naked, but decided to go with a towel around his waist. Sam was a bit uncomfortable with total nudity and he didn't want to spoil her mood.

He sauntered back into the bedroom with the towel slung low on his hips, water still dripping down his muscular torso in rivulets. "All clean," Spike said with a smile as he walked to the bed and sat next to Sam. He took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily. 

She broke the embrace. "You're still wet!" she giggled.

"It'll evaporate." He pulled her back against him. He gathered the hem of her negligee in his hands and started lifting it. 

"Spike, don't! She slapped at his hands. "Turn off the lamp first." 

"But... you're gorgeous, baby." He ran a hand over her hair. "I want to see you."

"Please, Spike, I'd be more comfortable without the lamp on. You understand, don't you?"

"Sure... yeah. It's alright." Again with the disappointment. He kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp next to the bed, leaving them in the dim candlelight. They slid under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banners by ZaraStar and Magz

 

Buffy rose and fell on Riley's cock. In her mind it wasn't Riley, it was _him_. 

The Slayer, his eyes blue like the ocean, his hair free from styling gel, unruly blond curls that she couldn't resist running her fingers through. His beautiful face enraptured. His body strong and hard -- thrusting up into her with abandon. 

Buffy growled then screamed as she came, "Ungh! Yes! Ohh, Slayer! Aaagh!"

Riley's eyes flew open. He threw her angrily off of him to the floor. "What did you call me!?! I can't believe you said that!"

"Bloody hell!" Buffy shouted, springing back to her feet. "You stupid bloody git! What the fuck's wrong with you?" She balled her fists, getting ready to pummel him.

"Like you don't know! You called me _Slayer_!" You were thinking about him when I was making love to you!" Riley started to cry.

_'Oh, balls…'_

"Will you stop blubbering! I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to say that."

"But you did say it! You're obsessed with that stupid Slayer! And... and you're stupid, too! And pathetic! He hates your guts! I hope he laughs in your face when he finds out you have the hots for him! I hope he laughs then dusts you!"

"Get out," Buffy growled, her expression was pure menace. Riley recognized that look. He quickly gathered his clothes. "And this time --" She grabbed him by the back of the neck and flung him toward the door. "-- don't come back!"

"Ow! You jerk!" Riley cried, rubbing his neck.

"I said GET OUT!" she bellowed, starting toward him. 

Riley made an "eeep" sound and ran out the door naked, clutching his clothes. "You'll be sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder as he ran.

"Yeah, whatever. Idiot," Buffy hissed between clenched teeth. 

She picked up a half empty bottle of JD and took a healthy drink. She really couldn't blame Riley for getting pissed. If she were the one called another's name in the act, there would be hell to pay. But what he said about the Slayer hating her and laughing in her face had hit a nerve. A HUGE, giant nerve. 

The Slayer... He was probably home right now. All snuggled into his bed. Joyce and the Nibblet were out of town visiting relatives, leaving him all alone. Maybe she'd swing by the house, just to make sure all was well. Not that he'd appreciate her concern for his well-being. 

"It couldn't 'urt to take a look." She began looking for her clothes.

* * *

Spike and Sam kissed and touched each other under the covers. He moved his mouth to her neck. "Sam…" his voice was raspy. 

"Yes, Spike?"

He had to ask her. It couldn't hurt to ask. "Could we… try something... different?"

Sam tensed. "What did you have in mind?"

Spike swallowed his nervousness. He wasn't sure if he could actually say the words, for once he was glad that she insisted the lights be off -- he didn't want her to see how anxious he must look. 

He put his lips back on her neck. "Would you like it if I put my mouth -- here?" he whispered as he moved his hand down to touch between her legs. "Then, maybe, you could... return the favor?" 

"Spike, what's gotten into you?" She rolled him off of her. "That's disgusting! How could you possibly want to do that to me? And how can you ask me to... do _that_ to you? Only whores do that!" She sat up holding the cover over her breasts modestly. She turned on the lamp.

He should have known she'd react this way. He sighed heavily. "Sam, baby, I'm sorry. It was just an idea. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to," he soothed, sitting up. "And for the record, it's not just whores who enjoy... oral sex. Lots of people do it." 

She looked appalled. "Well I don't care. It's just so... _dirty_! It's dirty and anyone who does it is a pervert! Ugh! It's just so gross!"

Spike was getting a bit irritated by her attitude. Look up the word 'Prude' in the dictionary and you'd see a picture of her. She didn't want to do it? Fine! She didn't have to call him and everyone else who wanted it sickos. "Sam, lots of people do it. Xander and Anya do it. You don't think they're perverts, do you?" She didn't answer. "Sam?" 

She looked away from him. "Xander is a nice guy, I like him, I do. But... Anya... she's a former demon. And the inappropriate sex talk all the time... it's obvious she has no morals. She's going to corrupt him. It seems like she's gotten to you, too. Where else would you get these crazy ideas?" She turned back to face him, obviously distressed. "Just the other day she started talking about how Xander fuck -- _took_ her from behind! I suppose you want to do that, too? Would you like that? To screw me like an animal?" Her face reddened from anger and shame.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm sorry I brought it up in the first place! And Xander is _not_ being corrupted by Anya. They love each other." He got out of bed to get his robe which was hanging on the door on a hook. 

As soon as he got up Sam shielded her eyes from his nakedness. He was pulling the robe on when he noticed her deliberately not looking at him.

"Why can't you even look at me when I'm naked? Am I that hideous to you?" He was beyond frustrated.

"Spike, no, that's not it at all!"

"Then why?"

"I-I can't explain. It just feels _wrong_ to me."

"You know... I thought I was the person with the most sexual hang-ups on the planet... Why won't you even try new things?" 

"There's only one way men and women were _meant_ to make love, face to face. Any other way is unnatural and makes us no better than animals. I love you, Spike, but I won't do those things. Is making love to me that boring?"

Spike was fed up with the whole conversation, therefore not able to think before sugar coating the truth. "Yes! Yes it's boring! Doing it the same way every -- single -- time gets boring!" He stopped, looking just as shocked as she did at his admission. "Sam... I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I --"

"Yes, you did." She got up, wrapping the sheet around herself, tears shining in her eyes. She picked up her neatly folded clothes from the dresser and went in the bathroom to put them on. 

Spike sat on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands. He ruined everything. He ruined a relationship with a beautiful woman who loved him -- because of sex. He felt terrible for hurting her. But her attitudes about sex were downright Victorian. And she was so goddamned judgmental. As much as it hurt, it’s better that they part now. He was chomping at the bit to liven up their sex life after only a few months together, what would it be like after a year? Or five years? He’d go crazy.

He looked up when he heard Sam enter the room again, fully dressed. He stood. “Sam, I --“ 

“No,” she interrupted, her voice wavering. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Go find yourself a whore who will do all the sick things you want. Or maybe ask Anya and Xander if you can join them. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. Don’t call me or try to see me... until you get all this depravity out of your system.” She turned to leave. “I’ll be waiting.”

Spike couldn’t believe what she just said. _‘That’s it!’_ He cared about her but... He knew she was a straight arrow and old-fashioned but this was ridiculous. “I won’t be calling you again,” he said with an edge to his voice. “I can’t be with someone with such a low opinion of me and my friends.” Then he softened his tone, “I’m sorry, Sam. I really wish things could have worked out.”

“Me too,” she said sadly and closed the door behind her. 

Spike went around the room blowing out the candles then laid back on the bed, staring at the patterns in the ceiling.

 

Sam sniffled, fighting back tears as she walked to her car. She should have known better than to get involved with him. But for all his shortcomings, he was also gorgeous, caring, funny, and a real-life hero. Things were fine until tonight. 

_‘If Anya didn’t put those thoughts in his head then who did?’_ She started her car. 

He’d just come back from patrol when he found her waiting for him… Buffy. That evil bitch never passed up an opportunity to get close to Spike, and it was obvious that she wanted him. 

“Fine. She can have him!” Sam said without conviction. The jealousy she felt when picturing them together was all-consuming. She still loved him, and she'd kill Buffy before she let her touch him. “I’ll wait a few days... then I’ll call him. We can still work it out.” 

She sped away back to campus, not noticing the duster-clad figure stepping out from behind a tree.

* * *

Buffy had a big, shit-eating grin on her face. 

Thanks to the open window, she’d heard their entire argument. _‘So, our little chat did have an effect on him.’_ She chuckled. _‘Captain Cardboard surpassed even my expectations in prudishness. Frigid bint.’_

She turned back to watch his window. She would just go take a peek. To make sure he’s alright... Yeah.

* * *

“Why did I have to bring up the sex stuff?” Spike wondered aloud. “God, I’m stupid...” 

It was that conversation with Buffy. The things she said... they'd got to him. He closed his eyes, remembering her words, the way she looked when she said them... 

_‘She is evil... and disgusting... and -- God help me! -- sexy... and beautiful... and I want her to do those things to me!’_ He felt relief at finally admitting his lusty feelings, even if it was just to himself. 

His cock stirred under his robe. He decided not to analyze and think things to death for once, he’d go with this.

Spike reached down, bringing his rapidly hardening penis out from under his robe and stroked it. He closed his eyes and replayed the scene in the cemetery again. Only this time, he took her up on her offer. He moaned, his hand started moving faster.

* * *

Buffy felt like she’d stepped into one of her many dreams about the Slayer. 

She was perched on the roof outside his window, watching him. She almost lost her footing and fell off the roof when he moved his robe aside and took out his semi-hard cock, yanking on and stroking it. She absently wiped at a bit of drool that dribbled onto her chin. 

He was magnificent. Bigger than she imagined -- and she had imagined it many times during the lonely days spent holed up in the crypt. 8 1/2, maybe 9 inches, cut, very thick and juicy looking -- and he wasn’t even fully erect yet.

 

_‘He could split me in half with that thing!’_ As close to perfect as she had ever seen, and she’d seen a lot of dick in her time. 

When she heard him moan her pussy clenched, demanding attention. It was too much for her. She couldn’t handle her overpowering lust, her brain was in a fog, overriding any common sense she possessed. Even if he dusted her, she had to have him... right now.

* * *

Spike was using both hands to jerk himself off. His hands glided over his hardening dick, petting and tugging on it. Imagining it was Buffy touching and pulling on him. His Slayer senses picked up another presence in the room, he opened his eyes. 

She was there. Standing at the foot of his bed, her eyes riveted to his groin.

“Buffy?” he asked breathlessly, his hands halted their movement, but he didn’t take them away from their positions on his shaft. In his hyper-aroused state, he was having trouble distinguishing fantasy from reality. Was she _really_ here or did his mind supply this image as part of the fantasy? She licked her lips and raised her eyes to meet his. He was taken aback by the intensity and undiluted, 100% pure lust he saw there. She was a dangerous predator and her sights were set on him.

“Looks like you’ve got your hands full there, Slayer,” she drawled, voice thick with desire. “Want some help with that, pet?”

Suddenly, Spike didn’t care if it was real or not. He wanted this. He wanted her. He realized that he always did, but never allowed himself to indulge in this, his most forbidden fantasy. He was sick and tired of doing “the right thing” all the time. He’d already died once, the next time it could be for good. He vowed to start living for today. What was the phrase? Eat, drink, be merry and have sex with your gorgeous, vampiric, former arch-nemesis who always secretly got you hot, today, for tomorrow you may die... or something like that. 

He was breathing in large gulps of air, looking into her glittering eyes. She was holding herself back -- just barely -- until he gave her permission. He removed his hands from his erection, causing it to fall back on his flawlessly chiseled abs with a meaty slap.

“Yes,” he rasped. 

Permission given.

That was all Buffy needed to hear. 

With a leonine roar, she pounced on him to straddle his upper thighs. She ripped open his robe completely and ran her hands up and down the tight, muscular expanse of his body. His hot skin burning her trembling hands like he was coated in holy water -- but this was a good burn. This was literally a dream come true for her. She didn’t care if he did dust her after this, it will have been worth it. 

She dipped down, crushing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. One of her hands tangling in his blond curls, the other moving between their bodies to wrap around his cock. He gasped against her lips allowing her to slip her tongue in his mouth -- probing, exploring. 

As their tongues did battle, he shoved Buffy’s leather duster down her arms, attempting to remove it. Buffy was in a quandary, she didn’t want to stop touching and kissing him for even a moment, but she still had all her clothes on, and that would be an impediment to the actual having of the sex. She needed to feel her skin sliding against his. She’d get undressed as fast as possible. She didn’t want to give him a chance to change his mind.

She broke away from him abruptly and hopped off the bed. Her eyes never left his as she stripped quickly. 

He was panting as he watched her strip, flinging her clothes to land haphazardly around the bedroom. She was beautiful, so much power and grace poured into her petite, compact frame. He took this opportunity to remove his robe and toss it over the side of the bed. 

The second Buffy was completely, marvelously naked, she jumped back on top of him, resuming the hot, passionate kisses. Groping hands roamed all over each other’s bodies. Mapping and committing to memory every inch of skin with their fingertips. 

Buffy felt as if she had taken a stroll in the morning sun. Her blood was like molten lava in her veins, her skin burning and smoldering under the Slayer’s nimble hands. She wanted -- no -- she _needed_ to feel him inside her. Spike kissed and sucked at her neck, latching on to that tender spot just below her ear. He was driving her mad!

“Slayer!” she exclaimed. “Luv!” she panted as he continued his assault on her throat, “I know there’s lots of stuff you want to do -- Uhhh! Ohh! -- and there’s a million things I want to do to you, but -- God!” His fingers moved to her mound, slipping inside her slick folds. “Yesss! Oh God, Slayer! I need you inside me! I promise we’ll play more... next time. Fuck me!”

Spike paused to consider it for a second. He wanted Buffy to do what she talked about in the cemetery. But he was desperate to fuck her, after all these years of secretly wanting her, he couldn’t wait another moment. The overgrown Boy Scout in him piped up, _‘This is WRONG! She’s evil and bad!’_ Spike dismissed the warning, telling that part of him to take a hike. He grasped Buffy’s hips and dragged her slit along the length of his cock, they cried out at the contact.

She gripped him in her small hand, pumping him a few times before poising her opening over his massive hard-on. They looked into each other’s eyes, knowing that this would change everything between them forever. 

Buffy impaled herself swiftly on his cock, not stopping until he was buried within her to the hilt. Their mutual cries of bliss echoed loudly in the otherwise silent house. It took them a few moments to recover from the intense sensations their connection produced. Buffy recovered first. Bracing her hands on his pecs, she began to move slowly up and down on him, whimpering and moaning. 

“Slayer! Uhhh! Feels so BLOODY GOOD!“ she shouted.

Spike couldn’t agree more. He’d never experienced anything nearly as good as having her on top of him, fucking herself on his aching cock. He moaned and started thrusting up into her. 

Buffy dropped forward, flattening her breasts against his chest, kissing him ferociously while running fingers through his hair and over the sides of his face. She could feel a powerful orgasm building already, she sat back, moving on him harder and faster.

“Buffy! Ungh! Ohh Buffy!” Spike yelled, he sat up to lick and suck at her breasts while she rode him.

Buffy’s body began to shake, her eyes rolling back in her head. Hearing her name tumbling from his sweet, succulent lips in passion sent her into an earth-shattering, mind-numbing orgasm. 

She roared her release, her body violently convulsing inside and out, “SLAYER!”

Spike was about to follow her over the edge when he heard her call out “Slayer”. He was peeved by that. He didn’t say, ‘Oh, Vampire!’ He had used her name. 

A wicked grin lit up his face. Using Slayer strength and speed, he flipped them over, putting Buffy’s back against the mattress, he then disengaged from her and turned her onto her stomach. 

He draped himself over her back to whisper in her ear, “That’s not my name, _pet_...” Spike said in a velvety, rich tone that made her shiver. 

She was still coming out of her orgasm-induced haze, feeling boneless and helpless. She was also getting incredibly turned on again.

He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to her knees, he nudged her knees farther apart and put a hand on the back of her neck, holding her upper body down (but not using force, she could easily get up... if she wanted to). He pumped his cock and positioned it at her entrance. He thrust in hard, causing her to shriek at this most welcome invasion.

Spike grit his teeth, breathing in harsh, ragged breaths. Sam was right... He did always want to fuck like this. Buffy was desperately trying to move her hips back into him but he held onto her firmly. He smacked her on the ass hard enough to leave a pink mark on the perfect alabaster skin. 

Buffy gasped, feeling like she was going to go insane -- too much pleasure. Her pussy was full to bursting with his fabulously long, granite-hard, thick cock, and he was going to fuck her from behind! Then he was smacking her ass -- hard -- making her whimper as a mini-orgasm shook her. _‘Why isn’t he moving?’_

When Spike was sure he wouldn’t cum right away, he began moving his hips, sliding his cock, well-lubricated with her juices, in and out of her quivering hole. He smacked her ass again, loving the way she moaned and clenched around him when he did so. 

“Say my name!” he said in a rough, commanding voice. When she only responded with grunts, he smacked her again, speeding up his thrusts. “I said -- say my fucking name!” He didn’t know why exactly, but the need to hear her say it was crucial. He began plunging into her at a furious pace.

Buffy growled and panted for breath she didn’t need. She never wanted him to stop, she wished they could stay like this forever. She was going to cum again, he was close too. Spike moved both hands to her grasp her hips, allowing her to raise up on her hands. She looked at him over her shoulder, she wanted to watch him cum. He fucked her relentlessly. She’d never seen him look so utterly, breathtakingly beautiful. A look of profound concentration and joy on his flushed face. She tried to say his name but all that came out was, “Ahh! Uhngh! Uhh!”

Spike spanked her hard two more times in rapid succession. She suddenly found the power of speech. “Slay-- Spike! Spike! Oh Fuck! Yes! Spike! Fuck me harder! Deeper! Ungh!” 

Spike beamed in triumph. He tilted her hips to plow into her at a different angle, to fuck her as deep as possible. He drove back into her sopping pussy even harder and faster than before. This was a part of the Slayer package that he’d never experienced before. He had always held back with his other lovers, they were human and fragile. Except for Drusilla, but that one time with her had been about tenderness and gentleness. Not like this. He felt like this was his first time all over again. Never before had he been this free of inhibition, he was exhilarated. He could let himself be in the moment, without concern about injuring his partner. And he reveled in it.

They rocked together with abandon. Their frenzied movements and guttural vocalizations making them appear like two wild beasts from a nature film, mating with animalistic zeal on the savannah. The headboard banged thunderously against the wall in time with their actions, a thin crack appearing in the plaster where it struck. 

Buffy fought to keep from throwing her head back in delight, her neck was getting sore but she was determined to keep her eyes locked with his. She felt the head of his cock bottoming out in her womb, hitting that sweet spot deep inside her with every thrust of his hips, the spot that no man had reached before.

“Spike! Oh Spike! Yesss! Oh Yeah! Luv! Fuck it into me! Yes! Fuck!”

“Buffy! God Buffy! So fucking good! Christ! Ahhh!”

They cried out simultaneously, their bodies starting to shimmy and shake.

“Buffy!” Spike screamed as he began spurting his seed deep inside her, continuing to thrust into her brutally. 

Buffy yelled in ecstasy as she came at the same time. 

After he spilled what seemed like buckets of spunk into her, they both collapsed into shuddering heaps on the mattress. 

It took Spike a few moments to realize that he was still on top of her sweaty back, he weakly rolled off to lay beside her. She slowly turned to lay on her side to face him. They stared into each other’s eyes, breathing laboriously, both trying to wrap their minds around what had happened between them.

Buffy decided to break the silence first. She needed to know what he was thinking. Would he stake her? Spurn her? Laugh at her? Or all of the above? The first thing that entered her mind was, _‘I knew that the only thing better than killing a Slayer would be fucking one.’_ But she wisely bit her tongue and kept that thought to herself. She would not screw this up! 

“You alright, luv? You were... words can’t describe how bloody wonderful that was!” she said out loud. She took a chance and stroked the side of his face, ghosting her fingers along his prominent cheekbone and down over his full bottom lip. She almost wept with joy and relief when instead of yelling at or insulting her, he leaned into her hand like a cat, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I’ll be able to move... ever again,” he said with a shy smile. They laughed lightly. “I didn’t... hurt you, did I?” His brows knitted with concern. “I kinda lost my mind for a few minutes there...”

Buffy flashed him a genuine smile. He thought he’d never seen her look happier or more lovely. 

She was touched by his concern for her. “Nah, luv. I’m made of tough stuff. I wanted it rough. I don’t have any broken bones or anything." She paused. "I hate to sound clichéd, but... was it good for you?”

Spike couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face, he tried hiding his face in the pillow but Buffy’s hand on his chin turned him back to look at her. “Alright!” he laughed. “Yes! It was... better than I ever imagined.”

“You... imagined it? You thought about me... fucking me before?” Her grin threatened to split her face.

“Yeah. And since I’m Honesty Guy tonight, I can admit that I wondered what it would be like to... be with you lots of times. I knew it would be amazing.”

Buffy draped herself over his chest. She was ecstatic, her hazel eyes wide, her grin getting even broader. “How many times? Once a day? More than once a day? Did you beat off when you thought about me?” she asked, not pausing in between sentences. She tickled his sides lightly, causing them both to laugh and roll on the bed.

“Stop! I give!” Spike pled, giggling. She relented, placing a soft kiss on his chest. He put a hand in her hair, loving how soft and silky it felt sliding through his fingers. “Let’s just say I thought about it a lot, and leave it at that... okay?”

“Hmmph!” Buffy mock-pouted. She went back to kissing his chest, circling her tongue around a nipple while her fingers teased the other. She captured the nub between her teeth and bit it lightly.

“Buffy!” Spike moaned. “Are you trying to kill me?” 

She smirked. “No, pet. Killin’ you is the farthest thing from my mind... Although, what a way to go, eh?” They chuckled. Then she got serious. “Slay-- Spike, what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean... don’t be coy, pet.” She rested her chin on his breastbone, looking up at him. “Where do we go from here? Is this a one-time thing or do we get to fuck each other’s brains out on a regular basis?” 

Buffy was positively terrified about how he would answer. Now that she’d had him, she didn’t think she could go on if he rejected her. To know that he was out there, somewhere, maybe with another girl… She wouldn’t be able to let him walk away. She knew what she’d be missing now -- she loved him more than ever.

Spike sighed. “I don’t know. I..." He ran his hand gently through her hair. “It’s complicated... But...I know that we can’t go back, I know that I can’t. I don’t want this to be a ‘one night thing‘. I did what I wanted to for once and it was the best experience of my life. I don’t want to give that up. I don‘t want to give _you_ up. We‘ll find a way to make this work.” He pulled her up to kiss her gently on the lips.

“Best experience of your life, eh?” Her smile was radiant.

“You’re never going to let me forget I said that, are you?” he sighed dramatically, but with a smile.

She applied slow, lingering kisses to his collarbones and pecs. “Mmm... I’m gonna remind you why it was the best at every given opportunity.” She climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Deja vu... This is where you came in, isn’t it?” he joked.

Suddenly a strange creaking, grinding noise filled the room. Spike looked around. “What the hell...?" 

They yelped in surprise as the right side of the bed collapsed, sending them tumbling to the floor. 

Spike jumped to his feet. “Oh, shit! We broke my bed!” Buffy snickered. He put his hands on his hips and looked at her sternly. “It’s NOT funny!” 

That only made her laugh harder. 

Spike was starting to smile too, then he saw the crack in the wall from the headboard. “My mom is going to kill me! How am I going to explain this?” He was freaking out as he examined the crack in the wall. 

Buffy, meanwhile, had crawled over to inspect the legs of the bed, checking to if they could be mended. She made a concerted effort to stop laughing, she didn’t want to piss off her _lover_ \-- she'd never get tired of referring to him that way.

“Take it easy, luv. The bed’s not broken, the bolts got loose and fell out, is all. Easy fix there. And the wall can be patched up good as new. Your mum ain’t due back for a few days yet, yeah?” He nodded. “Well then, I reckon there is plenty of time to make things right.”

He smiled and went over to her, kneeling next to her on the floor. “Thanks for calming me down.” He kissed her tenderly. “I have a tendency to overreact, in case you haven’t noticed....” They smiled against each other’s lips as they kissed. He started pushing Buffy gently backwards to lay her on the floor, he felt the beginning stirrings of Round 2 in his loins. But Buffy held him at bay.

She shook her head, no. “Uh, uh, Slayer. You’re all sweaty! I ain’t lettin’ you near me till you’ve had a proper shower.” She smirked.

Spike was confused for a moment. “You want me to take a shower?” He furrowed his brows.

“Yep. And just to be on the safe side, I’d better go with you. Make sure to get all those hard to reach places....”

Spike smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. _‘She wants to take a shower with me! That’s two fantasies -- count ‘em two -- in one night! I can‘t wait to see her lips wrapped around --’_

“Come along, Spike-pet, let Buffy give you a good seein’ to.” She took his hand and pulled him along behind her. 

He lunged playfully at her, grabbing at her shapely ass. She yelped and laughed, dropping his hand, and running ahead of him to the bathroom.

Spike’s heart felt lighter than it had in ages. Buffy was the one for him, he was too stubborn to see it before, but he knew it now. 

Something passed between them when they were together, something a lot more meaningful than lust or body fluids. A sense of peace, like he finally found where he belonged, enveloped him. His friends and family would be a problem, but he could handle them. Except Dawn, she always wanted him and Buffy to get together. He was confident that Buffy would turn her back on evil forever if he asked her to. He could see in her eyes how much being with him meant to her. Everything would work out.

The sound of running water followed by Buffy’s voice filtered out from the bathroom. “Oh, Slllllaaaaaayyyyyyeeeeerrrrrrr!” she sing-songed. “Who wants to get wet?”

He smiled and rushed to join her.

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spike's girlfriend Samantha's original surname was "Jones". When I wrote this story I had never watched 'Sex in the City', and I had no idea the biggest nympho on the show was named "Samantha Jones". The two Samantha Jones characters couldn't have been more different! lol
> 
> I thought it'd be best to change the character's name in my fic :)


End file.
